


Extras extras read all about em

by thereasonyoucry



Series: Skeletons and a Nanny [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Multi, ataleoftwotoris, istillhatetagging, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereasonyoucry/pseuds/thereasonyoucry
Summary: This is where I’m gonna dump extra chapters, what if scenarios and any requests I get~ ty





	1. a-mage-ingly evil

What if Toriel accepted Frisk was a Mage and tried to teach them from the beginning?

A loud knock came from the front door, and Frisk stared at it questioningly. The young mage was 13 today, and they had been told that no one would be coming over until 6. That was still at least an hour away. They got up, pulling their brown hair back out of their eyes. It would be time for a haircut soon. Frisk was getting older now, and as an official teen, they figured they should have a less messy haircut. To symbolize growing up or something. 

They called to Toriel who was baking in the kitchen. Toriel told them it was fine to go answer it. Probably Papyrus, there early to help set up. He’s always early.

Frisk opened the door with a large grin for the tall skeleton. But none was there. No, instead there were two figures standing before the young teen. 

The one on the left, dark haired and dark skinned, with deeb brown eyes the size of saucers. She seemed scared, and glanced quickly at the woman on the right. Her hair was strawberry blonde and wavy, coming down to her shoulders. Her eyes had a motherly look to them, and although she was shorter than her partner, seemed to command more presence. 

The shorter woman glanced over at the woman on the left, using a gentle nudge with her elbow to get her to speak. 

“F-Frisk, D-Dreemur?” The dark girl asked, with an unsteady voice. 

“Yeah… that’s me… what’s up?” Frisk asked. The two were starting to make them feel nervous, and Frisk wanted to end the conversation and shut the door. 

The two women whispered a bit in a soft language that Frisk couldn’t understand. It seemed as though they were arguing. Frisk took a step back and was about to shut the door when the shorter one looked at them and began to speak. 

“Hello Frisk. My name is Victoria Frae, this is Deona Frae, we are here with a proposition for you. Is your mother home? A Queen Toriel, correct?” Victoria asked, her voice smooth and sweet like honey. 

“Mom’s in the kitchen, and it’s not Queen anymore, just Toriel, or Ms. Toriel.” Frisk answered with a shrug, and turned to call for their mom. 

“Once a Queen, always a Queen.” Was Victoria’s cool reply.

Tori smiled warmly and extended a hand to Toriel as she walked up, the short girl did not balk at the way the woman towered over her. 

“Hello, Ms. Toriel. I am Victoria, and this is my sister Deona, may we come in?” The girl bowed her head slightly as she asked, in a small submissive gesture. Toriels eyes narrowed, she had seen this type of gesture used in greetings before the war. She glanced at frisk, not wanting to alarm the poor child, but not wanting to allow these women into her house. 

In the end, the curious stares of Frisk made her relent, and she dipped her head accordingly and showed them into the house. The two women looked around hungrily, eyeing every detail. It made Toriels fur stand on end, but the odd glances stopped when the two were seated at the dining room table. 

“Well.” Toriel began, adjusting her dress and looking at the two with a pleasant smile, “Would the two of you like some tea?” Victoria shook her head but Deona nodded happily. The goat woman couldn’t help but warm to the enthusiasm. She got up obligingly and heated up some water in the kettle quicklly with her magic. When the cups were made, she placed one in front of Deona as well as herself. Once she was again seated, Victoria spoke again. 

“Ms., You are very much aware that Frisk is a Mage, am I correct? My sources tell me that you’ve dabbled in a bit of training…” The woman fingered were steepled, elbows on the table and she gazed at the goat woman through her fingertips. 

“Yes- I mean, How would you know that? Mages have been gone for over a century!” Toriel bleated, sitting up at the girls words. 

“You really believe that?” Victoria’s head cocked to the side and she looked at her partner. Deona took a small sip of tea before bashfully smiling at the goat-monster. She raised her hand, trembling, and looked over at her sister. 

“You can do it~” Victoria cooed, and the darker girl stopped her trembling and spoke.

“D-display for me, and all to see,” Her voice was shaky, but her words were clear, “Our thriving aristocracy.” Beneath her hand a globe of light appeared, shaky images focusing as the girl concentrated. Through the image, oriel could see, streets of a city she once thought in ruin, buildings, stretching out over the lakeside, the tall mountain, looming in the background. The glaring proof that this city was real and not only that, dangerously close to her now. Dangerously close to her family. 

Toriel looked around wildly, Frisk was there, peeking around the corner. Wide eyed and a large smile beginning to spread across their face. Toriel bit back her anger. 

“You see we’ve had our eye on you. I personally am not privy to the information, but the elders are very interested in Frisks gift.” She giggled, the sound light and airy. “They request that Frisk come back with us, to learn more about her gift.” Victoria narrowed her eyes. It was obviously not a request.

Frisk looked between these women and their mom, wide eyed. 

“THEY will be staying right here.” Toriel said, standing up. “You’ll find that all of monster-kind will rise up to defend their ambassador. The humans won’t be so easy to sway this time...”

Victoria only laughed as Deona looked away, scared and ashamed. 

“Oh... you assume this will ever have the chance to leave this house.” 

In a flash, the shorter Mage had bound across the table as the taller lunged for the child. 

Deona had Frisk in an iron grip, their feet dangling, watching in horror as the younger Mage planted her hand firmly over the goat-woman’s eyes.

A flash of amber light, and the goat hit the ground hard. Frisk cried out for their mom, tears pouring down their face as they struggled. The short Mage walked over to the two, and ran her fingers down the young teens face.  
“Don’t cry, little one.” She cooed, “we will give you powers beyond your greatest dreams. In 50 years, this will be but a distant memory~”

The group turned and headed for the door before a loud slam alerted them to it’s opening. Deona dove around the corner with Frisk, Leaving Victoria to stand facing the tall skeleton monster who had barged in.

“HAPPY BIR- oh!” The skeletons orange eye sockets found the short woman and lit up with surprise. “WHO ARE YOU!?”


	2. Gasters Journal pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans found Gasters journal, decides to have a little read while he waits for the Mage to get home~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punny_Fan, hope you like it~ more fluffy bits will come in the 2nd part, although they’ll be in memory form while we read poor Gasters dive into insanity. >.> I hope that’s okayyyyyyy

Sans studied the small leatherbound notebook with interest. He needed a distraction. The beast that roared within him, watching you lick and play with his brothers SOUL like that. The simultaneous feeling of disgust, jealousy, hurt, and arousal- leading to shame and guilt was too much to stand, and once the Mage had turned her attention to the fish-monster, Sans had teleported out faster than a snap. 

He didn’t quite know why he ended up at that dingy little apartment. He surveyed the area once his eyes adjusted to the dark and noticed quite a few odd things about the girls apartment. 

It was spotless, but that seemed less to do with the girls cleanliness and more to do with the fact that aside from sparse furniture and some essentials, the place was BARE. Cutlery for one, dishes for one, the bathroom, Sans noted with surprising pleasure, was a messy pit, with discarded clothes and smelly creams littering the counter and bit of floorspace. 

There was that damned stuffed skeleton that Tori had around, it seemed to be the only decorative thing in the place, aside from a small pot of orange and blue flowers that Papyrus had gifted the girl. Sans noted that they were extremely well cared for, and even had a few new blooms. He shunted Mango off of the futon-couch before taking the spot that the stuffie had occupied, snuggling into the pillows Tori had propped up to hold Mango. 

The book was a doorway, Sans wasn't sure he was ready to open it again. He wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to remember the information presented. The few times he had tried to mention Gaster, his friends hadn't even remembered his own mention of the name. 

He opened the book slowly, his eyes widening as he read through depictions of experiments on mages, on false-truces. The date system would put these events back hundreds and HUNDREDS of years. 

He had to stop, and close the book when it started to go into detail about the monster-dust harvesting process, and how Gaster helped formulate it into a kind of fertilizer for the soil. Morbid curiosity spurned him on, and he felt his bones rattling as he read on. Did Tori know about this? Did they still do this? Was this what was going to happen? Was girl just a sign of a coming war, not a peacekeeper as she claimed? He continued reading, hungry to know more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have been subject to this abuse for little over a century now. Treated like a pet, given false respect. And for what? To uphold a false peace. The thought sickens me, and wears on me day to day. Within my experiments lie my solace, and without the ability to test magic to limits we couldn’t have imagined previously, I would not stay. Not for all the honor in the world. 

But that is not the issue at hand currently. I have been informed of a new Mage, a small SOUL that somehow went undetected by Evangelinia and her psychotic family. Apparently the thing is so resilient, there have been many other Mages gone missing trying to bring it back. I have to admit, the thought does have me excited. What trait is this SOUL? It was older, so there was a good chance Evangelinia will send it to me. My current charge hasn’t taken well to the Determination fusion… and extracting the remaining unused material has been… messy. 

Ahh well. I’m getting closer. Much closer. Soon, That damned witch will have what she wants. And perhaps she will leave these tired bones alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans Squinted. Psychotic family… his mind flashed back to the look on the girls face when she told him her Mother would be wanting to visit. The look of terror suddenly made sense. If this kind of thing was what she grew up in… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Again. This idiotic issue has been broached to me. I am to accompany my DEAR SWEET Evangelinia to go and collect this SOUL. Must be Determination, if it’s taken this long. If Eva truly needs me there… No. More than likely, she just wants to send a message. Set a show to show off her ever-impressive reign. Pulled away once again from my studies. This charge will not make it if I am forced away. 

Damn that woman. May someday her reign fall and she be cast into the void.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans chuckled. It was kind of nice, reading these words, he could almost imagine Gaster's voice, that blatant frustration. But there was a looseness to his notes here that Sans didn't find familiar. He seemed so young…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A yellow SOUL of justice, mixed with powers to control the mind. The child had been… amazing. Terrifying. A young girl who stared down Evangelina with even eyes, proud when she knew she could be. A child who backed down without ever breaking that strong posture. I wanted nothing more than to pick that young girl up and cart her away from that harsh life. I wanted to keep her safe from Evangelenia, from the world. In my haze I offered to teach her. I did not miss the look my dear bedmate gave to me. 

I have to admit, I did not realize the pull on my SOUL until much later. After my obligatory nightly relations with Dear Matriarch, I stayed up all the evening wondering what fate would befall that wild-child. It was not often, if ever that an older SOUL joined her clan, but I have to admit, the woman chattered on about the girl, even after she had been given to the caretakers. 

I have to say, I am not excited for this development. Under another circumstance, it may have been prudent to examine such an occurrence. But for now, this child would only serve as a distraction. I will leave well enough alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans scoffed, like hell that was going to work. Sans had tried that tactic himself, and it had turned out with him currently sitting on her couch, reading his dear-old dad's diary for a good enough reason not to claim that woman and assuage the insistent tug in his SOUL the moment she walked back through her door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evangelenia plagues me night and day with laments about this new SOUL. Her teachers don’t want to teach her. Seems the young mage has blasted the mind away from one of her caretakers. It fills me with a sweet satisfaction to see Evangelinia so distressed. I wonder if I will have a new subject soon. The woman speaks often of mixing Determination in with an orange or yellow SOUL. I have almost extracted enough to begin testing again. I do not want a repeat of the last time. My lack of consideration for the sheer AMOUNT of magic it needed to fully fuse. Perhaps that was the reason for the rejection… No matter….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wincing, he was reminded of the cool calculation his Dadster could have. As he read, it seemed the faint memories he had been able to hold on to through the years got a little bit clearer. He finally came upon another entry about the mage, after sifting through accounts of determination extraction and preparations for the next round of Dust harvesting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I saw her today. It has been a month and sixteen days since she came. I do not know why I have counted the days. I try to think about anything but her, but this overwhelming need to PROTECT. 

I have to say, my SOUL almost jumped from my chest when I saw the child, standing among the crowd with her head held high, eyes staring straight at me. I know she feels the pull too. 

I have no qualms in this. I am pleased to say that for the moment, the urges I feel seem to stem only from a protective instinct. I desire deeply to have the girl locked away here. Perhaps Evangelinia will send her to me if her studies do not improve. It would be easy enough to make the claim that she perished in the attempt. 

I could keep her here. Safe, secret. Away from the dust and blood of this terrible place.

In my haze, I couldn't resist the urge to proposition Evangelinia once more for the young girl as a charge. She surprised me by agreeing. If my head had been in the right place, I wouldn’t have dared, the woman was bat-shit insane when opposed. The glint I caught in her eye and the thrum in her SOUL as she agreed puts me on edge however….

Nevermind that. I now have the task of converting this veritable torture-chamber into a place of learning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans was somewhat pleased to see he wasn’t simply weak in his thoughts. If someone as strong-willed and mentally stable as Gaster had trouble with the feelings of a bond…  
Sans was suddenly hit with a strong sense of deja-vu as he read. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lessons with the Mage have been going better than I had imagined. When the girl showed up for her first lesson, she was bright eyed and eager, and I had to fight the urge to show my own feelings too broadly. I have an image to uphold here. 

I see nothing out of the ordinary. The girl seemed surprisingly sure of herself, and her magic abilities were far beyond the ‘up to standard’ excuse Evangelinia gave. I suppose, we shall just have to wait and see.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boring, more notes on experiments, more gruesome reminders of the happenings below the mage-city. Sans perked up through some interesting tidbits about skeleton magic, and then he again found mention of Tori.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The girl was given a name today. I attended the ceremony beside the grand matriarch, and she has bestowed the name of Victoria. Victory. The girl was announced to the clan of mages and monsters to be a shining beacon of victory. A bold statement, the mages often do this odd display of… power? Vanity? I’m not sure. To announce their titles and claim to be conquerors, healers, gods, even. 

I sat with my research team as the music began to play and the mages all twirled around the great setup for the ceremony. The bonfire cast shadows that made it hard to keep track of who was whom, and I lost sight of the small girl as she twirled around with her sisters. 

I did not expect to be pulled away and into the haze by a small soft hand. The girl smells of honey, and damned my sweet tooth. The idea of her dragging me in itself is comical, the girl barely reached my hand when I stood!! I was taken aback by the raw happiness and daring in her eyes. She asked me to dance, and, gods willing, even with the eyes of the whole clan on my back, I twirled the young girl around, her peals of laughter are still ringing through my skull. This girl will be the death of me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans was grinning, feeling an odd mixture of delight at the image and jealousy of the pure moment. His bones rattled again and he took a moment to calm himself. He was forgetting again, his reasons for all this in the first place. He needed answers, but his SOUL kept distracting him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victoria had shown an interest in the determination experiments. I have to say, taking on a charge, even if she does not stay the entirety of the day, has cut into my research. I have taken to doing the small things while I can, while the girl is working on projects or focusing on solidifying her magic. She is absolute rubbish at it. I cannot help the occasional chuckle seeing the disgruntled expression on that round face as her yellow light wiggles and forms into blob-like shapes. The girl can’t even make a ball. It astonishes me, as the girl seems to be leagues above the rest in manipulation of basic elements. The manipulation of magic should have been simple…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans chuckled at that, the thought of that Mage, so sure of herself, when she wasn’t having an episode. He couldn’t imagine her in the place of a student, struggling with a new skill. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That blasted girl!! If it wasn't enough that I have to deal with this sickeningly sweet magic filling every breathable space in the lab, a new development, mind you, she broke my one-of-a-kind dragonglass figures. My teachers dust would be forming a tornado now if he could see this. He had crafted those of his own apparition, and now….

Nothing. I have no figures, I have not even my dignity, as when I asked the young mage about it, the hopeful-yet-scared gleam in her eye kept me from voicing my doubt at her pledge of innocence. This girl will be the death of me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans laughed outright. Memories of himself as a baby bones surfaced and he chased after the fleeting scene before it faded in his memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evangelinia has been far too clingy as of late. I have noticed her hovering around the lab, asking questions which the answers would be useless to her. She has no knowledge or interest in these things. 

Victoria, however, asks questions with purpose. She studies hard, and I have to say, soon she may become even better than Arial at pointing out loopholes or flaws in my research. 

Something I find interesting is her constant need to question the morality of situations. Simple statements become long philosophical debates easily. As much as I dislike it, her avid personality has attracted the attention of many of my research assistants. I must allow that this has caused me to become quite… abrasive… to some of them. I will continue to chart this odd development, and work to gain control of these urges that have started to rise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans noticed how, as time went on, the notes became less and less about research, and more about the rising draw he was feeling. Sans felt a little less ostracized in his failing ability to think straight where the girl was concerned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This feeling in my SOUL has to become a problem. I have begun to snap at any of the males that try to assist little Victoria… I suppose I cannot call her little any longer. She is still young, far too young for a being as old as myself to feel this way. But I cannot help how my instincts are honing in on her developing hips or her deepening scent. 

Honey, sweet honey fills my senses constantly. 

I understand that she is getting close to the human age of procreation. I believe Evangelinias heated attempts in the bedroom and her constant buggery have something to do with this. She has stated she has a plan for the younger mage. Evangelinias plans never bode well for anyone but herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans hummed as he read, the entry filled with depictions of plans and deals and masquerades all led by this elusive woman Tori called Mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victoria has been chosen for the breeding program… Evangelinia told me just yesterday. I cannot fathom her reasoning to deflower such a brilliant talent. To take such a SOUL and place it in the position of a weak green or blue soul… ugh. The thought makes me shudder. I cannot keep pretending that this pull in my chest is just some anomaly, or admiration…. 

I put Someyede in her morning tea. It will put off the changes for a while… perhaps even long enough for me to plan a way out of this….. I cannot seem to grasp how this girl has managed to make me so certain….. This will be treason…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans sat up a little straighter, resting his elbows on his femurs to support the book he was now studying with interest. He grimaced at the overly detailed breakdown of the Mage’s breeding program. He wondered if Tori ever ended up having to be subjected to that… it didn’t seem so… he kept reading. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nothing has happened yet, Victoria seems unaware of any changes, but I can sense her SOUL yearning for mine now. It is odd that it hasn’t reached out yet. I draw her close before she leaves now, perhaps not the best idea, but if our SOULs do happen to bond, it could be a simple way to avoid the girl being thrown to those disgusting monsters Evangelinina keeps underground. Mindless beasts, I of all people understand the need for species preservation, the Font clan has died down in the thousands from it’s old glory, but to subject her own people to this treatment…

To subject it to this girl, who she claimed to be her favourite. The vile tactics of this woman left me unable to… perform… With the thought of my SOUL mate being bedded by another, there was no way I would be able to imitate intimacy…

I am worried. The gaze that befell me when I admitted this… impotence… to Evangelinia. I have no doubt that something bad will happen, soon. I must contact old Galdeano.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loud laughter broke through the angry funk Sans had found himself surrounded by. Stars, he never thought he’d be reading about his own dads… dysfunction. The pages following listed nothing of real importance, just cutesy scenes that made Sans’ SOUL ache with envy. They had been so.. involved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victoria has become more insistent in her after-hours. Whenever she is not expected elsewhere she is here. I cannot say I dislike the change, but it is quite distracting to attempt to work with her sweet voice humming songs from across the lab. 

She likes to steal my old lab-coat, the one with faded fabric and loose ends. I cannot fathom why, but she often wraps it around herself under the guise of being cold. I do keep it cool, but for the gods sake, I do not keep it that cold, and what coverage would that ratty cloth give anyway?

She constantly makes me feel like an idiot. I spend so much time trying to dissect her very move, the meaning behind every word and action. I miss the obvious. She likes the scent. I caught her, mid-way through a deep sniff when she assumed I would not be paying attention. I said nothing, but the beautiful red that flooded her cheeks showed her shame quite easily. How… cute…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The page was held open here for awhile. Sans stared. It was unfair of him to lament his lack of intimacy with the girl. He was with Toriel. Sweet, loving Toriel, who’d stuck by him and he’d stuck by her… But such a loving scene, and the first thing he’d thought of was how the girl would wrap herself in Papyrus’ blankets when she visited. His SOUL aches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evangelinia is insistent on Victoria being impotent. The girl is almost at a full 18 years, and still no sign of blood. I have to admit, the drug worked better than I would have assumed at first, but It seems to have stunted the poor girls growth. She is tiny, and it is obvious she has stopped growing. Her head barely reaches my rib-cage… That could prove difficult. I would have to get creative if we… No

Lately my thoughts have been drifting more and more into the primal. Urges that have been long dormant have sprung forth, and for the first time in ages I have had to hide my glowing....

Well, lets just say I think the drug has finally reached its limit. I tried to assure Evangelinia, but her gaze grows more distrustful by the day. Things are almost ready. We’re all so close… Just a few weeks more. 

Then I can get her out of this hellhole. 

I can supply her with magic….

We can r a z e t h i s d a m n e d v i l l a g e t o t h e g r o u n d .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans eyes widened at the handwriting, feeling a chill down his spine as he read those words. He continued, eager to know what would happen, entranced as if the thing were a novel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am hot.  
So hot, I awoke this morning in blazing heat. My whole body is thrumming, calling out for my SOULmate. I cannot go to her now, she would be sleeping, her sisters communal sleeping room would be a horrible place to… 

No, No, I need to keep control. Resist the urge. I want.. I want….

I want nothing more than to see that beautiful bright sun of a soul, feel it under my phalanges, taste it on my tongue. I want to pull out my own, dusty old stained thing. I’d see it bathed in her light and nothing, not even the Matriarchal bitch could say a word against it….

But that’s stupid, so stupid. I cannot lose control like that, like this. I cannot see her. I will have to call off research for today… I can almost smell her now. 

This feeling is----  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans eye sockets narrowed. The line ended there, but the way the character was half scribbled made it seem as though Gaster was interrupted. The next few pages were blank, and Sans mulled this over for a moment. What had happened? The curiosity overwhelmed the feelings of dread and disgust in his SOUL. He had a faint blush, reading his father write about such intimate things…

He rubbed his cheekbones, letting the book fall to his lap. He looked at the thing, it had opened to the last page.

And there were more notes. Upside down, as if he flipped the book and started over. Sans went to turn the journal and heard a lock click in the door. He leaned back again, and looked to the door.

The rest could wait.

Sans had business to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME YOUR CRITISISM!!!
> 
> I’ll give you my love~


End file.
